Little Words
by KrRcksMySx
Summary: “You should know, it's what you leave unsaid, that matters, Leah.” Jacob and Leah contemplate love and life. Blackwater


I'm going to admit that this basic plot has been used before, but I've put my own twist on it. I can't remember the author that wrote the one I read that I, may I say, comepletely FELL IN LOVE WITH their story (I mean, it was so good) but I liked the idea I came up with to make a twist on that story.

* * *

The sun kissed my skin, warming me as I was sprawled out in the sand. It was rare that there was a sunny day in forks, and when there was, I took full advantage of it. I could hear the crashing of the waves and laughed to myself as the thought popped into my mind, _crash, just like my life._

It was comforting to know that the world was going on despite that my life was held at a standstill literally and figuratively. I wonder what my father would think of me, wasting my life away, despite the fact that I have eternity. I was probably going to spend that eternity inside of my mother's home. Living with her until she dies, then staying afterwards because I have no one and do nothing with my life.

I was no longer alone, for low and behold, my mighty alpha has come to greet me.

"Hey." One syllable, that's it. He plops down beside me in the sand and looks out over the ocean. I stay still, laying down. We are quiet for what seems like an eternity, but I know isn't. That's one thing I have, I guess. One single friend, other than my brother. Jacob and I can sit beside each other and stay still and quiet for hours and not feel awkward or feel the need to say anything at all.

He breaks our solitude and turns to me. "I don't want it." He says coolly, and strait faced. At first I have no clue what he's talking about, maybe our friendship anymore? He's finally following everyone else's footsteps and leaving me behind?

"Want what?" I ask him, monotonically and acting as nonchalant about this as if I could care less, keeping up with this little charade.

"Renesme." He answers, and I notice that he didn't say her, but it when he stated his indifference. I sit up, propping myself up on my elbows to look him in the face. How can he not want his imprint? But instead of saying that, I stay in monotone.

"Why?" It takes him a second. He keeps his gaze on the ocean, but you can see his mind elsewhere. He closes his eyes and laughs. He turns to me and smiles.

"We're too young to be thinking about soul mates." He answers, but I can tell that wasn't the real answer. As I predicted, he continues. "I shouldn't."

Right back to the monotony. Good, I can deal with that. "Okay." I say, but he knows that answer means he needs to explain better than that.

"She's a vampire." He says looking at me again. I know what he's thinking in his head. _Half of one counts as one. _

"Okay."

"I don't love her." He says still looking at me. Once again I know what he's left unsaid. _I will never love her. _

"Nice." I say, keeping the monotone flow we are sharing. He knows what I left unsaid. _Doesn't matter, you imprinted on her. _

"I know." He responds. He adds on to his statement. "I love someone else."

I sit strait up and look him dead in the face. "Who?" I'm entirely curious and shocked at the same time. How is that even possible?

"A girl." He tells me and smiles. Oh, so he wants to play games does he?

"I'm glad it's a girl, I was worried. Who?"

"She's pretty."

"Okay, That takes off a few out of the million girls on our planet. Who?"

"She's smart."

"Great! Makes up for you. Who?"

"You know her."

Other than his sister, all the other imprint drones, and vampires since he doesn't like that, who the hell else is there? "Yay. Who?"

"We're close."

"Bella's a vamp."

"Yes."

I was tired of this game. "Just tell me who it is, idiot!"

"You should know, it's what you leave unsaid, that matters, Leah."

The sun kissed my skin, warming me as I was sat in the sand. But I felt cold. I didn't move. I couldn't breathe, it felt as if there was a weight on my chest that immobilized me.

"Leah."

I found my voice, my breath. "What?"

"That's the answer."

"I know."

* * *

If anyone knows the author let me know, so I can give them credit for the plot! Review please!

* * *


End file.
